


Cat scratches

by venom_for_free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: It's December, and it's raining, not snowing as it should. But life is no fairytale, and Christmas is in January anyway, so who cares?Obviously not Yuri Plisetsky. Because he is far too busy caring about the beast in his arms. Potya, the demon, is thrashing in his clumsy hold. He doesn't fail to contain the feline because he lacks the strength—it's more that Yuri doesn't want to hurt his princess.--or:Otabek and Yuri try to trim Potya's claws and get hurt in the process. The internet reacts weirdly to their scratched up bodies, causing them to talk through ... feelings.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	Cat scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatsuDauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDauntless/gifts).



> Hello friends. Quick little thing with a little more lightheartedness. 
> 
> KatsuDauntless asked for a cute injury fic, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! ♥

It's December, and it's raining, not snowing as it should. But life is no fairytale, and Christmas is in January anyway, so who cares? 

Obviously not Yuri Plisetsky. Because he is far too busy caring about the beast in his arms. Potya, the demon, is thrashing in his clumsy hold. He doesn't fail to contain the feline because he lacks the strength—it's more that Yuri doesn't want to hurt his princess. 

At the same time, though, he's not too fond of getting hurt, which is exactly what is currently happening. Potya swipes and claws to get Yuri and Otabek as far away from her as possible. Twice, she bit Beka's fingers, and they had to stop to disinfect the wound and wipe away the pinpricks of blood. Both Yuri and Otabek agree the risk of an infection isn't high, but they won't take a chance so close to the Grand Prix.

So here they are, wrestling the vicious monster to try to help her, even though Potya doesn't want their help, doesn't appreciate it, and actively tries to ward it off. 

When they are done with their herculean task, both Yuri and Otabek look mangled. By the cat and a lawnmower. It doesn't help that they are covered in bruises and scratches that can't reasonably be attributed to the angry furball hiding beneath their sofa. Both of them flailed around, bumped into one another, and accidentally got rough once or twice. So at this point, Yuri is as thoroughly decorated in red and black and blue as Otabek. 

Which means this needs to be documented. They fought a legendary foe and won, after all, so why not brag about it on social media? Yuri carefully extracts his phone from his pocket. The thing is barely held together by a cheap plastic case and a lot of good will at this point, so he's a bit more careful with it. Besides, maybe his fingers shake slightly still. 

"Beka?" A bark. An order more than anything else, and Yuri tilts his head in Otabek's direction. "Take a picture with me." 

And because Otabek doesn't think he's a spoiled brat and doesn't buy into the media's bullshit—Yuri knows since Beka confirmed so himself—he indulges Yuri and steps into the frame. 

Not a singular muscle in his face moves, but there's a sparkle in Otabek's eyes, and urgh, even in the mirror image of themselves on the screen, Yuri can find it. It really isn't fair how attractive and cool and badass his best friend is. 

Yuri uploads the picture with quick fingers, a master at quick typing without even looking at his screen. Something he learned in one of the endless summer camps from Yakov, although Yuri is sure this is something his coach never meant to teach him. 

As expected, the picture blows up. Of course it does. It's Yuri fucking Plisetsky with the coolest dude on earth right next to him, and they look like battle-worn soldiers. 

Soldiers. Yuri smirks and decides to check the comments. There's probably a bunch of weird shit from his angels, but once in a while, he finds actually useful or kind or fun comments. He's prepared for the internet to have opinions and a lot to say. He's not ready for what he gets. 

_ 'Holy shit, that's hot.' _

What? Why? Nothing about this is sexy. Well, Otabek's eye twinkle is, obviously. But people tend not to notice it even though it shines as bright as the fucking morning star, so this is a surprising description. At the same time, though, the internet once lost it over a photo of him picking up a cat plushy from the ice. But Yuri learned much later they hadn't been excited about his interest in felines. 

_ 'We all know Plisetsky is catty, but Alton?' _

Well, first of all, fuck them for doing that to Otabek's name. Second of all—catty? Potya isn't even in the picture. Why would they say something so specific when—wait. What is that even supposed to mean? Plisetsky is catty, but Altin?  _ Alton _ , excuse the fuck out of him. Yuri doesn't get to finish his thought, though. From behind him, Otabek clears his throat, looking uncomfortable. 

"What?" Yuri turns fully toward him and notices his best friend reading the comments. "Oh. Yeah. I don't know. They are super weird today." 

"It doesn't, uh, bother you?" 

Okay, what? First of all, stammering is something Otabek doesn't do. He's too cool for that, so Yuri must have misheard because there's no way in hell his best friend just stammered. And secondly, what should bother him? That they call him catty? And a few other things Yuri doesn't understand and refuses to look up because he knows he wouldn't like what he found, anyway? Otabek is still staring at him, but the sparkle is gone, and that in itself is a hideous crime. So Yuri has got to do something. "Bother … Me?" Oh, fuck, yeah. Stammer back, you goddamn idiot. That will clear Otabek's worries right the fuck up. 

"What they … write? About us?"

Well. What did they write? Just the usual shit. Or not? Yuri looks again. To his horror, he finds a bunch of much more … tonal comments now. Specifications about how they got the bruises. Where the scratches come from. No one is talking about cats. 

With angry heat high in his cheeks, Yuri looks to Otabek. Some comments are very specific about what they think was going on. But even worse are the posts detailing how the commenters would like to inflict similar marks on their bodies. And while Yuri is used to his fans being gross and ignoring boundaries, the Otababes aren't like this. 

Which is the only explanation he has for Otabek's blush. For a moment, they just stare at each other. Fuck, what now? This was about trimming a cat’s nails, and now Yuri's fans are harassing Otabek and insinuating a lot of shit his best friend probably doesn't want to think about and—

"They think we are a couple." 

Yuri blinks. Really now? That's … his point? Yuri read at least four different detailed comments of girls explaining how and when they would like to put similar scratches on Otabek and—oh. He probably minds the assumption that they are gay. Right? Or a couple? Yuri is thoroughly confused. So he just stares and nods. 

Beka swallows. "Hmpf." That sounds more like him. "I'm sorry people … group us together like this. I know you're … kind of out of my league. If you want, you can take it down and—" 

ONE FUCKING MOMENT HERE. 

_ Otabek Altin _ , certified  _ 'coolest person in the world' _ and owner of the triple championship win of  _ 'badass of the year’, _ thinks  _ Yuri _ is out of  _ his _ league? 

He bites his lip and takes a step into his best friend's space because, for all his faults, Yuri has never been a coward. "Don't tell me we did a Nikiforov-Katsuki." 

"A what?"

"You think I'm out of your league? Well, fuck. I thought you were out of my league." He shrugs with the same aloofness that brought him countless medals. "A Nikiforov-Katsuki." 

"Huh." 

Yuri nods to emphasize his point. "I like you, Beka." 

"I like you, t—"

"No," Yuri taps his short fingernail on the screen of the phone Otabek is still holding. "I  _ like _ you." Maybe it's a little too direct, but he isn't exactly known for hiding his feelings away. And if Beka actually thinks … yeah. No. It needs to be said. Yuri nods again to confirm it wasn't a mistake or a slip-up. 

Someone as stoic as Otabek shouldn't blush, but there it is, for the second time in one day. He nods. "Okay." 

_ OKAY?  _

Wow. That is the worst thing in the world. Awkward as fuck, and … no. Yuri frowns at him. He wants answers, needs answers, will get his fucking answers. "And you?" 

Otabek looks like a deer in headlights. Good. It's what he deserves for giving such a shitty answer. Yuri can live with rejection. He struggles, but he comes around. Saying nothing is bullshit, though. So he continues to press a verbal pistol to Otabek's chest until the other nods. "I …  _ like _ you … too." 

And now Yuri doesn't know what to do anymore. He was so preoccupied with getting his answer; he doesn't know how to continue. Things are awkward between them now, aren't they? No. He refuses to accept that. So Yuri extends his palm to his friend and gives him yet another enthusiastic nod.

"And are you going to be my boyfriend or not?" 

The answer is the same they always give. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
